


love is stored in the pastry

by arklie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: For SOFA lite! Ed and Winry bake together.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: SofA Lite





	love is stored in the pastry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumpstertrashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpstertrashfire/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [dumpstertrashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpstertrashfire/pseuds/dumpstertrashfire) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> i never noticed that the prompt is for FMA bluebird's illusion specifically until i already mostly finished the piece. i hope it's okay!!


End file.
